


marko and logan stunt together one shots

by Anonymous



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: one shots bout Marko stunt n Logan stunt being more than just brothers
Relationships: marko stunt/logan stunt
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Logan's real name is Bayley  
> Marko's real name is Noah

Bayley opened the bathroom door just as Noah got out of the shower. Bayley loved the way his big wet cock looked he just stood there looking at Noah before closing the door. Bayley was all flushed and super horny he knew he wanted Noah. Bayley got in his room he couldn't stop get the image of Noah's wet cock out of his mind. Bayley walked into Noah's room going up to Noah shoving down the bed getting on up of him pinning his hands down looking into though sexy blue eyes. He shoved his tongue down Noah's throat soon they were making out Bayley rubbed his cock against Noah then stopped.  
"You like that Noah?"  
"Oh yeah. Keep going. Damn Bayley, I didn't know you were such a great kisser." This time Noah shoved his tongue down Bayley's throat their cocks were rubbing together. As they were getting hot Bayley and Noah heard their mom coming to see them.  
"We need to stop Bayley. Pick this up later."  
"Don't stop Noah."  
"Later." Noah pushed Bayley off of him he fell on the floor he tried to get on the bed but Noah stopped him. Bayley ran out of the room slamming the door. Their mom went to put clean clothes in Noah's room she saw Bayley ran off.  
"Noah, what is wrong with your brother?"  
"Long story." Later that night when their parents were asleep Bayley went to Noah's room he got in bed kissing him the two picked up where they left off.  
"Bayley you want to go all the way. I said I'll make it up to you. I'll let you fuck me hard." Bayley shoved Noah on his bed forcefully shoving his cock in him to hurt a little he went slow at first then fast. Noah forgot their parents were sleeping he screamed Bayley's name he loved the way his cock felt rubbing his ass. He couldn't believe Bayley had a big cock then him.  
"You like that? Tell me you like that Noah."  
"Mmm Bayley I love it." Bayley pulled out his cock deep throating Noah Bayley twitched in pleasure at Noah's lips and tongue on his cock.  
"Oh yeah feels so good. Don't stop. I love your lips and tongue feels against my cock." Bayley was moaning real loud he didn't care who heard him. Noah went slow then super fast during it Bayley ran his finger down Noah's cock.  
"I'm going to cum." Bayley cummed Noah swallowed Noah shoved Bayley on his back shoving his hard cock in his ass. Bayley grabbed Noah's back with his nails Noah went slow then fast.  
"Oh, Noah feels so good. Don't stop." Noah pulled out shoving his big cock down Bayley's throat. He went slow then fast as he was going that Noah was licking his neck. After that they both lay naked in bed they didn't even cover themselves up. The next day Lorie noticed the scratches on Noah's back.  
"What happened last night you were screaming loud. Noah, what happened to your back?"  
"Sorry momma we were playing video games and got carried away. Bayley must of down when were wrestling in the backyard. Noah and Bayley just laughed looking at each other they started to text each other.  
I can't believe I lost my virginity to my brother. I couldn't think of anyone but you Noah to fuck me  
Me either I feel the same way too. Damn Bayley, you like it rough.  
Next time I'll go even tougher. It felt so good then dragged your nails down my back.


	2. Marko n logan together backstage at aew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan goes to Dynamite to see his brother when they're alone things get heated. what happens when Sammy catches them

Dynamite was in Mississippi so Logan came to cheer on his brother he was able to hang out in the locker room. Logan was in tight jeans leaving little to the imagination the moment Marko saw him he was turned on.   
“Damn Logan you look hot.”  
“You to want to have some fun?” Logan winked back at Marko taking him by the hand pulling into the couch they started to kiss soon they were making out Marko got on top of Logan. Sammy was going around backstage vlogging he went into the Jurassic expresses locker room he opened the door.  
“Damn it Marko what's wrong with you?” Marko looked up he got off of Logan jumping up.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“You're making out with your brother. “  
“That's not my brother.”  
“Did you forget I know your brother?” He left even though the door was open and they went right back to making out Marko love the way Logan's lip ring Logan moaned loud.  
“Noah you're such a good kisser.”  
“You are to Logan. I love the way your tongue feels against mine.” Sammy found Matt and Nick telling them what Marko was doing in his locker room they didn't seem to care but Sammy made them see for themselves. When they got their Marko and Logan were making out they also seem like they were getting each other off.  
“Marko we need to talk." He didn't hear them all they heard was him and Logan screaming out each other's name with a moan. Sammy looked like he was going to puke. Afterward, he saw them standing there wondering what they saw.  
“What do you want?”  
“We saw you having fun with your brother.”  
“So what.”  
“Tell him he can't do that.”  
“There's nothing wrong with it.”  
“Really that's fucking incest.”  
“If he wants to love his brother in that way he can. Let me talk to him alone.“ Sammy looked so creeped out he was glad to leave he couldn't believe his best friend.  
“Marko that was hot.”  
‘” Hot really.”  
”Me and Nick do that all the time. May I ask how long?”  
“Since I was 17 and Logan 14. What about you?”  
“Same as you guys. Next time you want to make sure it's a secret always lock the door.” When Matt and Nick got to their own locker room Nick out on top of Matt they started to make out then stopped so they get naked Matt and Nick rub their cocks together moaning and screaming out there names  
“Dammit Matt it took everything I had not to be turned on watching Marko with his brother around Sammy but it made me horny. If it wasn't for Sammy being there I swear I would have loved to take you right there.”  
“Me too he wouldn't have noticed.” Before the show was over Matt and Nick went to Sammy to clear things out to see what he knew and why they were so cool with Marko.   
“Sammy we just wanted you to know there were cool with it because we don't judge.”  
“Whatever guys I just want to pretend nothing happened.” When the show is over when they were leaving Sammy ran into Marko they looked at each other.  
Sammy, I'm sorry you saw that I know it creeped you out. Are we still friends?”  
“Of course it just weirded me out to see that side of you. If this makes you happy that I'm cool with it.” The two hugged Sammy took that part out before posting it on YouTube.


	3. incest  on ig live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marko and logan have fun only they don't know everyone can see them. what happens when their parents find out

One late night Logan and Marko were sitting close listening to music when Logan ran his fingers up and down Marko's arm smiling. Marko smiled back he got on Logan's lap the two started to kiss. In the middle of it, all Logan hit the go live button on his IG soon he was doing a live video. Logan got down on the bed Marko was still on top of him he shoved his tongue down Logan's throat they started to make out. His fans couldn't believe what they were seeing some thought it was hot. You could tell that they were both hard Logan reached for Marko's jeans unbuttoning them. Sammy, Jack, and Joey joined the chat when they learned what Logan was doing. Soon after that were they in their super tight boxer briefs Logan kissed and licked every inch of Marko's chest. Marko kissed and licked Logan's neck he moaned.  
"Oh, Noah feels so good. Wanna take it to the next level?"   
"Yes, I do." Right before getting naked the chat ended Logan got on top of Marko he slid his hard cock in Marko going fast he was holding his hand the whole time.  
"Oh, Logan mmm so good. Oh, don't stop."   
"I won't." Logan went even faster he loved the way Marko screamed his name loud 20 minutes later he finished. It was now Marko's turn he got on Logan sliding his hard cock in Logan going fast. As they were fucking their phones were blowing up. Logan moaned then screamed Marko's name.  
"Damn, Noah you're so good. Mmm, baby." Logan twitched in pleased Marko loved feeling Logan's sweating dripping down him 20 minutes after he finished. After it was over they lay in each other armd noticing their phones it was their parents. They called them wondered what they wanted when they picked up Marko and Logan got yelled at. Logan found out that IG saw him being sexual he was in shock he had to tell their parents so sorry. Sammy, Jack, and Joey video chatted them saying that was so hot and that they got off it on. Luckily for them, no one really cared except for their parents.


	4. i still want my brother even if hes sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> logan is sick but Marko still wants to kiss him. what happens when Marko gets sick and everyone knows so is logan. will Marko be forced to tell how get sick from Logan

Marko and Logan were holding hands while watching a movie looking at each other in a loving way. Marko went to kiss Logan he pulled away that bothered him.  
"Why did you pull away?"  
"Because I'm not feeling good."  
"Sorry to hear that. I don't care I want to kiss you so bad." Marko got on Logan's lap to the two started to kiss it felt good. Soon they were making out their tongues rubbing together it lastest a long time. After they lay on the couch in each other's arms they ended up falling asleep. When Marko woke up he had to get back to his hotel room to get sleep before Dynamite. Soon after Marko left Logan got super sick spending the rest of the day in the bathroom. Later he went to Twitter to tell his fans that he was sick saying he caught a bad bug and of he felt better he'd wrestle. In MS at Dynamite Marko was getting a big tag team match Jack could tell he looking real pale.  
"Are you ok?"  
"I don't feel well but I'll make it." 5 minutes before the match Marko was getting worse he ran to the bathroom getting sick. Luchasaurus came in to see if they were ready but only saw Jack.  
"Where is Marko?"  
"Bathroom getting sick."  
"You know his brother is sick." He came out looking less pale walking like he was ready to go the ring Luchasaurus stopped him.  
"You were just being sick you're not going out there. Were hanging with your brother earlier?"  
"Yes. Why you ask."  
"Because your brother is super sick and you got sick."  
"If I tell what I was doing don't judge me."  
"Ok."  
"We were making out that's how I got sick."  
"That's hot."  
"Did you say you were making with your brother?"  
"Yes, I was." Luchasaurus looked at him like wtf he couldn't believe what he said. Jack looked back at him like he was mad at him for what said.  
"Look it's not like we fuck all we do is kiss." Jack and Marko managed to win the match even though you could tell Marko's wrestling was off. When the two of them were alone they got to talking.  
"Noah, how could you? I thought we were together but you behind my back and be with Logan."  
"We are Jack chill. Logan and I have been doing this longer than I've known you. So you think it's hot I do this with my brother?"  
"Yes, I do. Sorry I got mad." When the brothers felt better they got together at Logan's do they could have fun. Logan lay on the couch Marko got on top of him they started to kiss so they were making out. Marko loved the way Logan's lip ring tasted and how it felt against his. Their tongues were rubbing together they were grinding against each other. It got hot real fast they were getting each other off they did for 10 minutes. They moaned and screamed each other's names. Logan had his phone filming the whole thing when they we're done he sent to Marko.   
"Damn Noah you're so good."  
"So are you Logan."


End file.
